A Lesson in Stealth
by Kiera540
Summary: Just a cute and funny Altair and Malik one-shot. Contains light language.


**AN: This is my first ever published story! I hope you enjoy it! I do not have a beta so any mistakes are mine. Reviews are welcomed, no flames please.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they all belong to Ubisoft. Except for Sarima.**

 **EDIT-Just some spelling and grammar fixes.**

Malik was attempting to update a map for a young assassin when the alarm bells suddenly rang through the city of Jerusalem.  
"What has that novice done now?" he said with a sigh.  
"Do you wish me to go look for him, Bureau Leader?" the young assassin asked.  
"No, Sarima. He got himself into this mess he can get himself out."

Altair was running through the streets as fast as he could, his chest was hurting and the cut on his right thigh did not help. He ducked into a haystack but it was too late, the guards had spotted him, he ran to the nearest building and scaled the wall hoping to buy some time.  
"You, stop!"  
Altair cursed when he saw the patrol on the roof, he pulled out his dagger and killed three guards before the other two knew what was happening. Using his hidden blade, he stabbed the fourth guard in the neck and kicked the last one off the roof, as he fell Altair saw more guards coming up. Without hesitating Altair turned and raced to the Bureau.

"Help me close the barrier, guards too close!" Malik called to Sarima. She quickly ran over and together they closed the barrier and the building appeared as any other.  
"Thank you." Malik said.  
"What about Altair?"  
"He will have to wait. We can't risk them finding the Bureau."

"Keep looking! We can't let the assassin escape!" the lead guard called out, unaware that he was just a few feet away from his target. Altair barely breathed as the man passed in front of him; once he was far enough away Altair slowly looked to the Bureau. Not too far, and the guards were slowing going in the other direction; sneaking to a different hiding spot he turned and sprinted toward the safety of the Bureau.  
Damn! Altair froze when he saw the barrier was closed, before he even had a chance to do anything else he was tackled by a guard who turned and saw him standing there.

Sarima sat in the corner of the Bureau's main room sharpening her dagger, she hated closing Altair out, but she had no authority in Jerusalem. She looked over at Malik who continue with his daily routine as if nothing was wrong, He is so calm! Sarima was in awe, as she must always be doing something with her weapons or amour when a brother or sister was still out in the field. Malik watched the young woman carefully clean and sharpened her blade knowing that she wanted to go find Altair. The alarm had died down but he had still not returned and that concerned Malik, where is he? Malik got his answer soon enough when a sudden thump shook the Bureau's walls. Sarima was on her feet faster than Malik you blink.  
"Now we help him. Go!" Malik ordered her while pointing at the hidden side door.

Altair kicked the guard off him but not before receiving a gash on his chest, he snarled at the guard and lunged, his hidden blade sinking into his opponents' throat. Altair stumbled away from his victim the blood loss starting to affect him, more guards started coming from all sides, he hacked and slashed but it was not enough. A guard got a hit in on his injured leg and Altair was pinned, he tried to struggle but the number of hands on him was unnatural. The lead guard loomed over him, a smile on his face, as he was about to plunge his blade into the single assassin that had caused so much trouble, a throwing dagger pieced his chest. Altair was abruptly dropped to the ground as the heavy guard fell onto of him; the other guards turned to face this new threat but were no match for Sarima. Malik simply watched as she effortlessly took care of guards and then moved to help Altair stand.  
"Excellent work Sarima. Now help Altair inside." Malik said.  
Once inside Malik set to work removing Altair outer robes to begin stitching him up.  
"So, novice, did we learn a lesson in stealth?" Malik taunted. With too much blood loss to come up with a respond Altair simply snarled at the man as Sarima cracked a smile.

 **AN: So, this was a little longer than I had planned, but I think it turned out pretty well. Please comment and let me know what you thought.**  
 **See you next time,**  
 **Kiera540**


End file.
